


Growing up in the shadows

by Mani001



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family Problems, Growth, I have nothing else to post, M/M, New Friends, sorry english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mani001/pseuds/Mani001
Summary: Chloe feels overlooked and forgotten, plunged into solitude she finds herself in the Dark Ocean where she meets a new friend and the beginning of an adventure. This is a AU.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first time I’ve written a fanfic, please be kind

Chloe Sakuragi watches ash cooking Galarian curry and starts to feel lonely.

  
Chloe [why do you cook curry with ash ?? my simple Curry is no longer good enough for you goh?]

  
While Goh comments: "this is the best curry I've ever eaten"

  
Chloe feels more shaken by the comment [why? , Why?] And run away

  
Gou: I bet Chlo ... (surprised) what? Where is she going?

  
Ash: I bet she'll buy us refreshments.

  
Chloe walks out the door

  
Chloe runs aimlessly crying [Am I not more important to goh? Why does everyone love ash? Will it be for Pokemon?]

  
The more negative thoughts accumulate in your heart, the more Chloe disappears, until when she opens her eyes.

  
Chloe (surprised): "Where am I?"

  
Chloe finds herself on a black sand beach with a dark, moonless sky, a forest of black trees and a sea with black waters, in which, the bottom cannot be seen.

  
Chloe (scared): where am I? What place is this??

  
??? : it looks like we have fresh meat today there, there, there  
Chloe observes a gray woobat-like creature with golden eyes and a skull on its forehead.

  
Demidevimon: never seen a digimon in his life, well, you will be my target of practice he, he he Demi Dart !!!

  
Chloe runs into the forest until she saves by a strange phenomenon

  
??? : Infernal Funnel !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes to the dark ocean, where she faces dangers and a new friend

Growing up in the shadows  
Chapter 2

  
??? : Infernal Funnel !!

From above the girl, flames appeared and startled the Demidevimon.

Demidevimon: hot !, hot! Grrr, catch you later, fresh meat!

Chloe, still recovering from the fright, looks around in search of her "hero" until, on top of a tree, was a creature with pointy ears, white face, green eyes, scarf and red gloves and a "smile" on belly

???: what are you looking at?

Chloe (scared of the creature): W-what are you ???

???: impmon.

Chloe: huh ??

Impmon: my name is Impmon. And yours? Humans have a name, right?

Chloe: yeah..my name is Chloe. What is an Impmon?

Impmon: Have you never heard of Digimon ???

Chloe: Digimon ??? .Is it a type of Pokemon ???

Impmon: Pokemon ?? (Starts to laugh) Who would have such a stupid name! . I'm sorry for the Digimon that has that name. Haha ha!  
.  
Chloe (slightly offended): hey! Pokemon are very common in .... (Chloe remembers to ask) ... wait! , where are we?

Impmon (jumping from the tree to Chloe): In the Dark Ocean.  
  
Chloe: Dark Ocean? , Is it close to Vermilion?

Impmon: Vermilion ??? Never heard of

Before they could continue the conversation, the sound of a banging sound is heard and suddenly Demidevilmon comes back and brought other Demidevimon

Demidevimon: did you think I was kidding ?, and guess what, I brought my friends.

Impmon: Run, I delay them!

Demidevimon: I don't think you suck! Demi Dart !!  
The darts almost hit Chloe but, impmon jumps ahead and destroys them with his Badda Boom  
Chloe kept running, scared, trying to understand why those creatures were chasing her, tears were falling on her face, she wanted to go home and pretend it was all a dream. But a sound distracts her from her fears

Impmon (getting hurt by the darts): arrg!

Chloe turns and sees the impmon lying on the injured floor.

Chloe (scared): impmon !!!

Chloe's heart is racing, she has never been through this kind of situation before [I want to go home and forget about it!], Tears fall back on her face.

Demidevimon: Look, the fresh meat is paralyzed with fear, hahaha, we will end this asshole and we can have fun with it.

Impmon (turning slowly): C-Chloe, save yourself, go back to Vermilion ..

Chloe can't stop crying, a big part of her wants to run away from there but ... part of her wants to stay and protect impmon, despite knowing him for a short time, she felt a strange connection, a desire to protect him.  
Suddenly Chloe runs and stands with open arms between the Demidevimon and impmon

Impmon (surprised and in pain): Chloe ...

Chloe (with tears in her eyes): stay away from him, He..he was the only one who helped me and defended me!

Demidevimon: Well guys, it looks like we have to play with the fresh meat first, get it !! Demi Dart !!

Impmon (scared): Chloe !!!

Suddenly, a purple light starts to shine and becomes an electronic object, similar to a clock, black and pink around the screen.

Chloe (surprise): What is it ??

Impmon's wounds start to heal and he feels stronger

Impmon (with a malicious smile): now you will see, Infernal Funnel !!

Fire and ice come together and hit the Demidevimon who fly away injured.  
Impmon (laughing): hahaha! I can't believe I was going to lose to these guys ... (Caham) thanks for the strength (sincere smile)

Chloe (exhausted): I'm glad you're doing well, impmon..I thought you ...

Suddenly a light appears on the horizon

Chloe what is that, a beacon ??

Impmon: Strange, that wasn't there before, maybe it's the way out for that Vermilion.

Chloe: You worried about me, right?

Impmon (red): C-Of course it's not that

Chloe starts tickling impmon

Impmon (laughing): to, hahaha, to, ok, V - Let's go to the lighthouse

Impmon and Chloe walk 15 minutes to reach the lighthouse

Chloe (opening the lighthouse door): I hope it's a good one or ...

A light comes out of the door and when the light goes out, Chloe finds herself back in Vermilion as if it were all just a dream.  
Chloe runs home and sees that Ash and Goh are already eating,

Goh: Hi Chloe, have you bought any refreshments yet?

Chloe (upset that Goh hardly noticed she left): I forgot my bag in my room.

Goh: oh .... ok but quickly, this curry we made is delicious.

Chloe wanting to get out of this situation goes up the stairs and goes to her room

Chloe: how they didn't even notice that I disappeared, that I ended up, I don't know, another dimension, (throwing herself on the bed) that wanted things to be as they were before.

Chloe hears a noise coming from her bag, she gets up and when she opens it she has an interesting surprise

??? : so, this is Vermilion, but that dull.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Returns from the Dark Ocean and finds a Digimon in her room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind, it's my first fanfic

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 3  
??? : So this is Vermilion, but that is boring.

Chloe (surprise): aaahhhh!

Ash (downstairs): Chloe? , It's OK?

Chloe: Okay, it's okay, I just tripped.

Chloe is surprised to see a small, round, purple creature with a gray face, pointed ears and green eyes next to the same "watch" she saw in the other world.

Chloe (surprise): What are you and why do you have the voice of the impmon ???

??? : i am still the same, only i am yaamon now.

Chloe: yaamon?

Yaamon: this I regressed to yaamon, why, I don't know.

Chloe: regress ??? Digimon regress ???

Yaamon: Rarely, but yes.

Goh (from downstairs): Chloe? Won't you buy the refreshments ???

Chloe: ah ... I'll be right back. Stay here hidden, yaamon, I'll be right back.

Yaamon: No way, I want to explore Vermilion!

Chloe: it's dangerous, what if someone sees you, what if my dad sees you ???

Yaamon: what? , I pretend to be one of those, what's the name? .. ah! Pokemon.

Chloe: No way!

Ash and Goh open the bedroom door

Ash (worried): how are you, Chloe ?, you taking too long and talking to yourself.

Chloe (hiding the yamamon behind her): It's okay, it was nothing, hehe!

Goh: are you sure ???  


Chloe (nervous): I have.

Yamper looks suspicious but follows Ash and Goh.

After the boys leave the room.

Chloe (relieved): Phew! . Apparently I'm going to have to buy this soft drink, so they won't be suspicious.

Yaamon: Right! Then I go..

Chloe: .. You go inside the bag.

Yaamon: What ??

Chloe: that. Either stay in the stock exchange or hide in my room.

Yaamon (reluctantly): Okay.

Chloe leaves the house towards the market and doesn't notice that yaamon unzips her purse a little.  


Yaamon is amazed, he had never seen so many humans so different from each other, and the Pokémon, they were more complex than Digimon in training, but less complex than many Digimon Champions.  


Market

Chloe: hi Yolei. 2 bottles of soft drinks, please?

Yolei: here it is. What's up? Is Goh at your house ?? is he alone ??

Chloe: Yolei !, Goh is with Ash and, believe me, he is not your type.

Yolei (discouraged): are you sure ???

Chloe: I'm sure. Look, I have to go.  


As Chloe left, Yaamon noticed a pair of blue eyes watching him hidden behind the counter.  
Arriving home Chloe delivers the refreshments to the boys

Ash: Cool, aren't you going to eat, Chloe?

Chloe: No, I'm not hungry. Besides that, I have to study.

Ash: okay, then.

Goh: I'm concerned about Chloe, I feel like we're excluding her.

Ash: no need to worry, I'm sure she just has a lot of homework. If she needs something, she looks for us.

Goh: You're right, ash.

In Chloe's room ..

Yaamon: You know, vermilion is not so boring and I've never seen so many humans, and these Pokemon are so strange.

Chloe: Yaamon, Pokémon are not weird, just different. [I wish I didn't exist]. And what is this object (showing the Digivice)

Yaamon: This is a digivice, according to my studies, this is proof that you are my partner.

Chloe: partner? Wait, are you a scholar?

Yaamon: Yes, and one of the best. It is said that a digimon can achieve unlimited power with the help of a digivice and a partner.

Chloe (holding the digivice): unlimited power. Ah! I have to study, I have class tomorrow.

Yaamon's stomach starts to snore

Yaamon: Chloe, I'm hungry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Sakuragi house and a little mystery at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be kind, it's my first fanfic. this is an AU

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 4

Yaamon: Chloe, I'm hungry.  
Dinner

Talia: Wow, Chloe, how hungry you are! It doesn't even seem like you had no appetite this afternoon.

Chloe: studying makes me hungry, mom.

Mr. Sakuragi: Hunger could be the sign of a future Pokémon trainer.

Chloe: Dad !. I'm not interested in being a Pokémon trainer.

Talia (upset): Honey !.

Chloe (taking another plate of food): I'm going to finish my dinner in my room.

Parker: Are you upset because you're not good with Pokémon, sis ?. Hehehe

Talia: Parker !!

Chloe leaves the room

Talia: Honey. I already told you not to pressure Chloe about Pokémon.

Mr. Sakuragi: but, Honey, Pokémon are the foundation of our society, they are an example that humanity should mirror, if it were more like Ash ...

Talia (leaving the table, angry): Go to sleep in the Laboratory today.

Parker: I don't understand, Dad, what's the matter with Mom and Chloe with Pokémon ??

Mr. Sakuragi: I don't know, son. I dont know.

In Chloe's room

Chloe (handing over a plate of food): Here yaamon, enjoy.

Yaamon (Eating): Thank you Chloe, there's not so much food in the black ocean. (With eyes shining) hummm this is delicious !!

Chloe: Glad you liked it, my mom is a great cook

Toc, toc

Talia: Chloe, can I come in ??

Chloe (hiding the yamamon under the pillow): come in.

Talia (looking at the 2 empty plates): Wow, you were hungry, right?

Chloe: Yeah, mom, studying makes me hungry.

Talia: Look, honey, I know you're upset with your dad, but he thinks it's for your own good.

Chloe (upset): what's the problem with not wanting a profession linked to Pokémon when I grow up?

Talia: none, dear, what do you want to be when you grow up?

Chloe: I don't know, but, nothing related to Pokémon.

Talia: No matter what you become, I will always support you, dear. (Kisses Chloe's forehead). Good night .

Chloe: good night, mom.

Talia leaves the room

Yaamon (coming out of hiding): Is that a mother? . Looks cool.

Chloe: she is. Let's get ready to sleep, yaamon tomorrow I have class.

Yaamon: Good night, Chloe.

The next day...

Chloe (hurriedly): I'm late, I'm late, yaamon get in the bag! , I'm late!!!  
In school...

Chloe (relieved): phew! I almost missed my breakfast in the car

Yaamon (in the bag): [and I almost missed breakfast in the bag]

Girl 1: Look, it's Ken Ichijouje!

Girl 2: He's so beautiful and so mysterious!  
In the crowd of girls there was a boy with fair skin, dark blue hair up to his chin, and blue eyes.

Ken (shy): Sorry, but, I have to go to class.

Chloe (looking at the rotomphone): ah! I have to go to class too!

Classes passed slowly until lunch time

Chloe: there has to be an empty room (until you find an empty table) oh, that will do, you can get out of the bag, yaamon.

Yaamon: phew! It was already melting in that bag. So, what did your mother do for lunch ??

Chloe: The usual, Rice, Omelet, cherry blossom tea and fruit sandwich.

Yaamon: is it enough for both of us?

Chloe: Don't worry.

Yaamon sees a green and brown blur running by

Yaamon (skipping): I'll be back Chloe!

Chloe (surprise): where are you going?

Yaamon: I saw a digimon

Chloe: a digimon? On here?. Wait yaamon !!  
Yaamon chases the digomon until it surrounds it at a dead end.

Yaamon: I got you! Who are you and what are you doing in the human world ??  
Chloe (tired of running): Yaamon!

Chloe observes a creature similar to a larva, with a pink mouth and a brown "shell".

??? (Startled): I'm sorry. I was just after more food for ken-chan

Chloe: ken ??

Behind Chloe ..

Ken (concerned): minomon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets ken and other mates and goes digital for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first fanfic, be kind and, I will warn you, there will be no evolution by armor

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 5

Ken (concerned): Minomon !!

Minomon: ken- chan!

Minomon floats towards the lap of the ken

Ken (angry): Who are you? , How did you get this digimon? (yaamon)

Chloe (scared): calm down! I met yaamon as an impmon in .., where exactly?, .. ah! Black Ocean!

Ken (surprised): Dark Ocean? , how did you get there?

Chloe: I don't know! , I was walking on the street and, when I realized, I was on a gray beach.

Yaamon: that's where she met me.

Ken (showing the digivice, White with silver edges near the screen): Do you have one of these?

Chloe (showing the digivice): This ???

Ken: so you're a chosen one too.

Minomon: She can be our friend

Ken: Chloe, being a chosen child is a big responsibility, are you ready?

Chloe (in doubt): I don't know ...

Yaamon: Of course she is ready, she has my partner.

Ken: Lunch is almost over, meet me in the computer room after school.

Chloe (surprise): ... Ok

Minomon (going back to the ken bag): I hope you are there.

Chloe: ok..until there [Can I be a chosen one, I just want to be a normal girl]

End of classes, in the computer room

Chloe (at the front of the room): well ... this is it

Entering the room, Ken and Minomon were waiting.

Ken: I was waiting for you, are you ready?

Chloe (unsure): I think so.

Ken: yaamon, you can get out of the bag now.

Yaamon: Finally! I can't stand being in that bag anymore

Ken: As you can see, the computer is on, point your digivice at the screen and say: digi-portal, Open it!

When demonstrating, the computer screen glows and ken disappears from the room

Chloe (scared): What? , he's gone, enough! , I'll...

Yaamon: You are not leaving! Are you going to do what Ken asked! (Provoking), what's the problem? Are you afraid?

Chloe (scared): I'm not scared! , is...

Yaamon: so do it !!

Chloe shaking, points the digivice at the screen and says: ...

Chloe: Digi-Portal, Abra!

A light covers the room and Chloe finds herself floating, passing through several screens, until she lands in a forest with several lampposts.

Impmon: Chloe !, you did it!

Ken: very well, Chloe!

??? : ken, who is this girl ?, any new ones chosen ???

??? : Her partner looks evil

Beside Ken was another boy with burgundy hair, brown eyes, a blue rock style jacket with red flames and brown pants. Beside the boy there is a blue biped dragon, with big brown eyes, a white belly and a yellow "V" on his forehead.

??? : Hi, I'm Davis Motomya and this is my partner Veemon.

Veemon: Nice to meet you, did you bring food ??

Chloe (surprise): Nice to meet you, Davis, I never saw you at school.

Davis: I'm from Celadon, well, I was, I'm going to move to Vermilion tomorrow.

Ken: we've already introduced ourselves, Davis, what did you think here at Digital World that you wanted to show us ??

Chloe: wait! Digital World?

Davis: ah !. It's your first time here, this is the world of digimon, that's where impmon, veemon and Wormon came from

Chloe: Wormmon ??

Wormmon (coming out from behind the ken): I'm here.

Wormmon resembles a caterpie, with blue eyes, red paws and a Purple mouth

Davis: right. I discovered a temple that is not on the map, so I thought, why not call ken to explore it together.

Chloe: I think it's a bad idea.

Yaamon: where's your spirit of adventure?

Chloe: I left it at Vermilion.

Davis: Don't worry, Chloe, you are with us.

Chloe: ..ok [for I have a bad feeling]

Veemon: let's go to the adventure !!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prophecy in the temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that short chapter, I'm still learning how to write fanfics. Kari and T.K fans, forgive me

Growing in the Shadows

Chapter 6

Veemon: Let's go for the adventure !!

Davis: Come on !!!

Chloe (whispering to Ken): is he always like that ???

Ken (whispering): yes, which makes things a lot of fun

The three children arrived at a temple made of dark stones and with several headless statues

Chloe (scared): let's go back.

Ken (nervous): Davis, I don't trust the appearance of this temple

Davis: Ken, Chloe, it's okay, there must be something really cool in there.

Veemon: and there may be something that helps us, since we are without the digi-armor.

Chloe: Digi-armor ??

Impmon: they are legendary objects that allow unique evolutions. I wanted to know why they disappeared ..

Ken (nervous): This is not important.

Davis (nervous): Yeah, forget it, let's go in.

Inside the temple there were paintings of several Digimon on the wall, Mostly Digimon Virus and Vaccine living together peacefully.

Ken (Marveling at the images): You're right, Davis, this is beautiful! I wanted this to be reality.

The 3 digivices start to shine revealing a secret passage.

Wormmon (scared): Ken-chan, I'm scared.

Impmon: Wornmon, you are scared cat

Veemon: Don't worry, Wormmon, we will protect you.

Davis (Excited): Cool! I bet there's a treasure inside!

Ken: Or a trap

Chloe (nervous): I agree with Ken  
Outside the temple ...

??? : my Digivice detected dark energies coming from the temple, Tailmon.

Tailmon: it seems to be old, from before the real knights existed.

??? : Kari? Do you think Ken and Davis are here?

Kari: It's quite possible, Ken has a connection with the power of darkness and Davis has become his ally.

??? : We can't trust them after what they did with the Digi-armor, Come on!  
  
Back to the temple, in the secret passage ...  
  
Chloe: Doesn't that dark corridor ever end?

Davis: Calm down, we'll get somewhere soon

They arrive in a large torch-lit room, at the end of the room, there is a stone tablet with something written in digimoji

Chloe: what strange lyrics are these (digivice starts to shine) wait, I can understand what is written

When the light blinds the darknes.

  
And the 14 come together

  
The black seed will corrupt the innocent of another 

  
The Light will try to blind

  
And the darkness will try to erase

  
Only the 14 in balance can defeat the error of time  
  
Davis: what is this?

Ken: some kind of prophecy perishes.

??? : what do you do in this temple?

Kari: and what are you doing with this girl ??

Ken: T.K!

Davis: Kari !!

T.K is a blond boy with blue eyes in a yellow and blue blouse and gray pants. His partner is a rodent with ears like bat wings, orange, with a belly and clear paws and blue eyes

Kari was a girl with brown eyes and hair, chin-length hair, pink and white blouse and pants. His partner is similar to a white cat, with stripes and blue eyes and yellow gloves covering his claws.

Kari: I can't believe you're taking this innocent girl to the dark side, Davis

Davis: forgiving and siding with a friend is not going to the dark side!

Chloe (angry): who are you?

T.K: I'm T.K and this is my friend, Kari and these are our partners, Patamon and Tailmon

Kari: come with us! You are not safe with these traitors and this Digimon Virus.

Impmon: hey !! Nobody separates me from my partner!

Tailmon: your partner, what a pity, I think we will have to fight then.

Chloe (scared) [to fight ??? , I don't want to fight, I knew that coming to this one was a bad idea]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle begins between Chloe, Ken and Davis against T.K and Kari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fanfic is kind, Digimon doesn't belong to me and I tried to do action scenes.

Growing in the Shadows  


Chapter 7

Chloe (scared): [fight ??? , I don't want to fight, I knew that coming to this world was a bad idea]

T.K: Let's punish you for joining the dark side, Patamon!

Patamon: are you sure T.K? , they are our friends.

T.K. : we need, Patamon, Ken is the Digimon Emperor and Davis sided with him, You know what the Emperor did, right Patamon?

Patamon (sad about the situation): sigh ... okay T.K  


PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO .... ANGEMON !!

Angemon is an angelic humanoid with 3 pairs of wings and red hair

T.K: Angemon, Defeat them !!

Angemon (directing the attack on Wormmon): Heaven s Knuckle !!

Before the attack hit Wormmon, Veemon intecepts with the V headbutt  


Veemon: attacking someone weaker? , I never thought you would be so low, Angemon!

Ken (worried and shaking) Wormmon, are you okay ??

Wormmon: I'm fine ken-chan, Veemon me ... ARG !!

Tailmon sneaks into Wormmon!  
Ken starts to panic, can't concentrate, starts to sweat cold, puts his hands on his head and starts to cry [It's all my fault this is my punishment, it's my fault, if I hadn't become emperor, it's my fault, IT'S MY FAULT !!]

Chloe (nervously): Ken, are you okay?

Davis (concerned): Ken! [He's having a panic attack!]

Impmon: ok kitty, do you want to fight ?, fight with someone your size Badda Boon!  


Tailmon easily dodges the attack and uses the Neko Punch to hit the impmon's face

Impmon (wiping a little blood from his mouth): ha! It didn't even hurt, is that all you can do?

Tailmon (Angry): Now yours!

T.K: Angemon, attack the digimon virus !, let tailmon deal with Veemon!

Kari: Don't worry, Tailmon will have his chance later!

Davis: Ken! , Listen to me, get Wormmon and Chloe to hide!

Chloe (scared): what?

Impmon (dodging a punch from Angemon): You guys are crazy! , I will not run away!

Davis: You need to, you can't digivolve!

Chloe (scared): What ?, I can't, I can't

Davis: You can do it! , I trust you to protect Wormmon and Ken

Chloe (scared); I..I'm going to try (holding Ken's hand) come on Ken, let's hide

Wormmon (injured, crawling to the ken): ken- chan, it's going to be okay, it's not your fault

Ken (panicking): ... Wormmon .... (picks up Wormmon and hides with Chloe)

Impmon: I cover, Infernal Funnel !!

The attack of ice and fire hits Angemon and Tailmon, they move away without taking damage.

  
Veemon: Now it's my turn! V punch

The punch hits Tailmon who responds with a Neko Tail, hitting Veemon straight

Tailmon: Well, it is not the opponent I wanted but nothing prevents me from having fun, Cat s eye !!

With her technique, Tailmon has complete control of Veemon's body which starts using several V Punch on himself

Davis (concerned): Veemon! Resist!! [what I do, I can't digivolve! I cannot disappoint my friends]  


Veemon (being hit by the attacks themselves): I ... I am ... trying ...

Chloe, Ken and Wormmon hide behind the scared stone sign, but T.K saw them and didn't miss the chance.

T.K: Angemon, behind the tablet !!

Angemon: yes, T.K !!

Angemon uses Heaven s Kuckle on the tablet, destroying it and revealing the boys

Impmon (scared): Chloe !!

Davis (scared): Ken !!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in the temple begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to take a break, but with no anxiety, then another chapter.

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 8

Impmon (scared): Chloe !!!

Davis (scared): Ken !!

T.K: Don't waste time, Angemon, attack!

Angemon: but, T.K, they did nothing.

T.K: Ken is the Digimon Emperor and the girl is your ally, attack !!!

  
Angemon (with sadness in his eyes): I ... I'm sorry..Heaven s Knuckles !!!

Angemon's attack is about to hit Chloe and the others, when Impmon leaps forward in anticipation of the damage.

Chloe (with tears in her eyes): Impmon !!!

Davis (angry): Cowards !!! How could you do that !!

Kari: You should have thought of that before you allied with the emperor. In fact, you should be paying attention to your battle.

Davis sees Veemon almost incocient, bruised and bleeding

Davis (with tears in his eyes) Veemon ...

T.K: Angemon, final attack

Angemon (sad): yes ... T.K

Chloe is terrified, she didn’t want to fight, her friends are hurt and, she doesn’t know who this Digimon emperor is, but she knows who Ken isn’t guilty of, derogatory, almost like instinct, Chloe runs and stands in front of Impmon to protect it

Impmon opens his eyes and sees his partner's shadow in front of him, a shadow that will do anything to protect him, a shadow ... that he has a duty to protect

The digivice reacts a light copper impmon ...

Impmon digivolve for ....  
Wizardmon !!!

In place of the impmon there is a gray-skinned humanoid, red hair, with brown boots, yellow robes with many zippers, brown gloves, cape and gray pointed hat with a skull buckle, green eyes and a golden scepter.

Wizardmon jumps in front of Chloe and blocks the Angemon attack with his scepter.

Kari (surprise): Wi ... wizardmon ...

Tailmon (losing control over Veemon): ... Wizardmon?

Davis takes the chance, takes Veemon in his arms and stands beside Ken

Wizardmon: You call yourselves heroes, but you attack innocents for no reason, you two are assholes and this angel deserves to have his wings torn off

Wizardmon attacks with Electro Squall, however, Angemon deflects easily and retaliates with Angel Slam, Wizardmon deflects and kicks Angemon's face

Kari: Tailmon! Do something!!

Tailmon attacks wizardmon with Cat's Eyes but, wizardmon uses Vision of Terror to make her pass out

Kari: Tailmon !!! You monster!!!

Wizardmon: she is a monster for torturing her opponent!

Angemon attacks again with Holy Rod, Wizardmon blocks the attack with his scepter

Wizardmon: now you become a fried angel !! Electro Squall !!

The attack is sure, injuring Angemon, Wizardmon continues with several Electro Squall until Angemon returns to be Patamon, being incocient.

T.K: Damn you !! Come on Kari, we need to regroup

Kari: T.K, the Wizardmon ..

T.K: that is not the Wizardmon we know, come on!

The two flee the temple, defeated and Wizardmon returns to being Impmon

Chloe: what was that? How did you evolve? And why did you become Impmon again? ..

Impmon: Calm down! One question at a time, I'm tired.

Ken: .... Davis ... she will hate us ...

Davis: maybe not, .. if we tell the truth

Davis: Chloe ... I need to talk to you


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Ken, Davis and the Digimon Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there's something I forgot about the first Digimon 02 arc and the Brazilian dubbing was based on the Mexican one, so some terms are different

Growing in the Shadows

Chapter 9

Davis: Chloe ... we need to talk ...

Chloe: What's up, Davis?

Davis: is that ...

Ken: .... I'm the Digimon Emperor

Chloe (surprise): what ???

Davis: Calm down !, We explain

Davis: when I came to the digital world, I was with T.K and Kari where I discovered the digi-armor of courage and Veemon

Davis: Veemon digivolved for Flamedramon and we defeated 3 monochrome, after that fight I felt that Veemon would be my first best friend.

Davis: In the following days, Yolei and Cody joined us.

Chloe: Yolei? , Yolei Inoue? My cousin?

Davis: is Yolei your cousin?

Chloe: yes, she recently moved to Vermilion, her family couldn't compete with Celadon's Mega Mart.

Impmon: What about the Digimon Emperor?

Davis: I get to that part, Yolei and Cody find their respective digi-armor, digi-armor of love and wisdom and their partners, Hawkmon and Armadilomon.

Davis: we soon discovered that the digimon were being controlled by the black rings and the black towers prevented the digimon from digivolving normally.

Chloe: So, only armor evolution worked?

Ken: yes

Ken: The Digimon Emperor built the towers and black rings.

Davis: Not long ago there was a school football championship, that's where I met Ken, I was on the Celadon team and Ken was on the Vermilion team

Ken: Vermilion won 10 x 1.

Davis: I felt those eyes were familiar, and days later, my suspicion was confirmed, Ken was the Digimon Emperor

Chloe: Ken? ..Ken was the Digimon Emperor? ,Why?

Ken: I was furious, confused ...

Davis: Chloe, please listen to the whole story, not long after, the emperor created the black spirals, being able to control digimon without the aid of the black towers.

Ken (tears on his face): I..I was more and more consumed by the darkness I kidnapped agumon .... I tortured, I had horrible experiences with him.

Chloe: Agumon? Who is he?

Davis: he is the partner of one of the chosen seniors, I talk about them the other day, well, while we were looking for a way to rescue Agumon, I, Yolei and Cody got the digi-armor of friendship, sincerity and reliability

Ken: Soon I decided there was no use in staying in the real world, so I ran away to the digital world to finish my biggest project ... chimeramon.

Davis: we rescued Agumon and a friend told us of a prophecy: Only a miracle can rescue kindness.

Chloe: ... only a miracle can rescue kindness ...

Ken: In the final battle, I lost control of Chimeramon, he started to destroy my base and ... and ... (starts to cry)

Wormmon: .. Ken-chan, it's okay, I'm here.

Davis: T.K thought it best to attack all of us together but something called me to the core of the base, and there I found the miracle armor. Veemon digivolved for Magnamon and fought against Chimeramon but, even he was not enough ..

Chloe: what happened?

Davis: I didn't want to give up, I suddenly started hearing a cry ... it was Ken

Ken: I was desperate .....

Ken: Chimeramon was going to hit me with his most powerful attack until ... until ... Wormmon ..

Wormmon: I threw myself in front of Chimeramon, I didn't want Ken-chan to get hurt

Impmon: you died ..

Chloe: how did you die? , Wormmon, you are here ..

Impmon: as long as the digimon has the digicore, it can be reborn in the city of the beginning as digitama ..

Davis: After Wormmon's sacrifice, Ken collapsed at that time I saw the real Ken Ichijouje, so I decided that I would defeat Chimeramon, Ken would be my friend and I would help him in every way.

Chloe: what happened?

Davis: Digi-armor, my digivice and Ken's digivice reacted, Magnamon absorbed all the other digi-armor and with its power, destroyed Chimeramon.

Chloe: What about your friends?

Davis: T.K wanted to destroy Ken since he had tampered with the powers of darkness, Yolei and the others already criticized me and made fun of me daily, so it was not difficult to place the blame on the destruction of the digi-armor on me.

Ken: but ..I did horrible things with the digimon, they had a right to hate me.

Davis: I always defended Ken, I even went with him in the city at the beginning, but they always showed up to attack us. I left the group to be with Ken so they accused me of being a traitor.

Chloe was impressed by the story, Ken suffers so much and blames himself for what happened, and Davis was betrayed by friends for being the right thing.

Chloe: Ken ..

Ken: ... yes?

Chloe (extending hand): want to be my friend?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets Ken's mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and it takes place in the Feebas episode if Professor Sakuragi was in Chloe's place for Hoenn

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 10

Chloe (extending hand): Ken ... do you want to be my friend?

Ken was impressed, how could anyone, besides Davis and Wormmon, forgive him so easily? .After so much he did as a digimon emperor? But something in her heart said she would accept it, no matter what.

Ken (shaking Chloe's hand): I want to. I really want to be your friend.

Davis: Welcome to the rejected chosen group, Chloe!

Impmon: I don't want to spoil the moment, but I'm exhausted, can we go back to your place?

Davis: Home! I remembered I have to go back soon and finish packing my things for the move! Gotta go !, Chloe take Ken to the house (runs off with Veemon on your lap)

Ken: We better go home, I don't want to worry my parents.

Chloe and Ken walk until they reach the terminal where they came from for the digital world.

Chloe: Ken, you look tired, are you okay?

Wormmon: Ken is very tired after a panic attack.

Ken: don't worry Chloe I'll be fine, now, to go back to the real world, just point the digivice and say digi portal open!

Chloe followed the instructions and, after being enveloped by a Chloe light, ken and the digimon were back in the computer room.

Chloe accompanies Ken to his apartment where she meets Mrs. Ichijouje  


  


Ms. Ichijouji: Thank you for bringing my Ken, I am always very worried about him.

Chloe (shy): N-it's okay, ma'am.

Mrs.ichijouji: Honey, Ken is very precious to me (looks at Ken) Ken! , Are you exhausted, have you had another attack?

Ken: don't worry, mom, i'll rest for a while in my room.

Mrs.ichijouji: Minomon, can you keep an eye on Ken, please?

Chloe (surprise): Do you know about the digimon?

Mrs. Ichijouji: yes, we had a conversation and Ken told me about Minomon. In fact, I bet you have a digimon in your bag.

At this moment Yaamon comes out of the bag.

Yaamon: does she know about digimon ??

Mrs. Ichijouji: what a cute digimon, the next time you come here, I'll make you a snack.

Yaamon: I'll be waiting.

Chloe: Go back to the bag, Yaamon, we have to go home.  


Mrs. Ichijouji: Okay Thank you for bringing my son.

At Chloe's house ....

Chloe: Mom, I'm here! , Where's Daddy?

Talia: Your Father went to Hoenn with Ash, Goh and Parker, It seems that a friend of Parker entered a friendship contest with a Feebas and the boys are following, they will be back tomorrow.

Chloe: [Of course, For my dad, Pokemon are more important than being at home with your own family].  


Talia (worried): honey, are you okay?

Chloe (nervous): Sure! .I am going to have dinner in my room today.

Talia makes a delicious dinner, but when she appears in the room by surprise ...

Talia (scared): Who is this Pokemon? !!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia discovers the digimon and Chloe does interesting group work at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a Switch so I have no idea how to make a Curry.

Growing in the Shadows

Chapter 11

Talia (scared): Who is this Pokémon ???

Chloe (surprise): Mom that's ... it's plush !!

Talia: Plushies don't move like that !!

Chloe (nervous): It's a super technological plush (moving Yaamon's mouth), hi I'm a plush.

Talia: Don't lie to me, Chloe, what Pokémon is this?

Chloe, she was divided, on the one hand, her mother could show Yaamon to her father and, on the other hand, her mother could keep secrets since they trusted each other.

Chloe: Mom ... I think you better sit down ...

Talia puts the dishes on the desk, and sits on the bed.

Chloe: Mom ... this is Yaamon he's a digimon

Yaamon: Hi mom Talia.

Talia: He speaks ...

Yaamon: all digimon speak

Chloe: Yaamon is a digimon in training.

Talia: In training?

Yaamon: Digimon are divided into 6 stages: Baby, Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimateand Mega . There is a legend of a level above the Mega.

Chloe: They're not from this world, mom, so please don't say anything to anyone.

Talia: Chloe ..

Chloe: You know how Daddy is, he will never leave the Lab again

Yaamon: What if humans invade the digital world?

Talia: digital world?

Chloe: It's the world the digimon come from ...

Talia: ..... all right, Chloe, I won't tell you anything, but, how did you meet Yaamon?

Chloe: I got lost and I met Yaamon.

Talia knew that Chloe was hiding something, but decided not to ask any more questions.

Yaamon: Can we eat now, Mother Talia?

Talia (smiling): It's just Talia, Yaamon and yes, we can eat now.

Chloe and Yaamon ate a delicious dinner and then went to sleep

The next day, at school ...

Teacher: Class, starting today we have a new companion in our class  
, Davis Motomiya

Davis: Hey guys! I'm Davis I hope we get along (Davis tries to a cool pose but ends up stumbling)

Yolei (laughing): You always find a new way to embarrass yourself, Davis.

(Almost) everyone in the classroom starts laughing

Teacher (helping him to his feet): Are you okay, Davis?

Davis: Yes, Tacher.

Teacher: So, sit behind Ken.

Davis (whispering): Hi Ken, how are you?

Ken (whispering): I'm better, did you bring the chibimon? . I am not yet ready to return to the digital world.

Davis (whispering): Okay, I was worried about you (turning red)

Ken (Whispering): Sorry for worrying you (red)

Teacher: Davis! Stop whispering !! Keep your stuff, kids, let's go to the home economics room, today we're going to make Curry.

In the home economics room ...

Teacher: Get together in groups of 3 students, today the groups will create their own Curry.

Davis (excited): Ken, Chloe, You will be part of my group, I have the idea for a perfect Curry!

Chloe (nervous): can't we just make traditional Curry ??

Ken: We have to create our own Curry, Chloe and we can do a little extra for our digimon to eat.

Davis: Chibimon, my personal culinary critic, everything I cook goes through him.

At that moment the bags with digimon start to shake

Ken: It looks like they're looking forward to the food.

Davis: Okay, Chloe, you cut the pepper and the potato and mix it with the meat, Ken peel the apple, cut and help Chloe with the sauce, I'm going to knead, pomeg, persin and tomato berry.

  
Chloe [Davis is crazy, why put apple and these weird barries, why not make the standard Curry with tomato, meat, carrot and pepper? Goh and I always made these recipes]

  
Soon Curry was ready, it was the teacher's turn to try and give a grade.

Teacher: hmmmm ... this is the best Curry I've ever eaten!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe overhears a conversation that shakes her up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 100 hits (I know it's not much) and until the full accidental name comes out (no, just Prof. Cerise) your name will be Haru Sakuragi

Growing in the Shadows

Chapter 12

Teacher: hummmm .... This is the best Curry I've ever eaten.

Davis: Really, Teacher?

Teacher: Seriously, they deserve an A for the recipe.

Ken: thank you very much, teacher.  


Time passed and soon it was time for lunch ...

Davis: are you sure this secret place of yours is safe?

Chloe: I got to meet Ken at that table.

Ken: there it is.

Davis: Chibimon, the area is clean, you can get out of your backpack.

Chibimon: phew, I'm starving!

Yaamon and Minomon also got out of their backpacks ... and everyone starts eating Curry, except Chloe.

Yaamon: Chloe, why aren't you eating?

Chibimon: You have to try it, it’s delicious, a " Classic Davis”.

Chloe: I prefer to eat my mother's lunch.

Yaamon: why? , Are you afraid to prove it?

Chloe: no! . Just ... I just don't like different recipes.

Ken: Yaamon, you shouldn't force Chloe to do something that she feels uncomfortable about.

Yaamon (upset): ok..this time I let it go.

After school, at Chloe's ...

Chloe: Mom, I'm here!

Talia: Hi, honey, your dad just got back from Hoenn, he's in the dining room

In the dining room, Chloe overhears a conversation between Ash, Goh and her father.

Prof Sakuragi: I am so proud of you boys, you dropped everything to help a little girl and her Pokémon.

Ash: It was nothing, Professor, I always help a coach in trouble.

Goh: and I managed to capture a Wingull.

Prof. Sakuragi: This is great, boys, I wish Chloe was the same as you, you know she is not interested in Pokémon, if she were a trainer, researcher or even a Performer, I would be very proud.

Chloe is shaken, her father is not proud of her [my father does not believe in me, is it not a crime to be interested in Pokémon? , he’s practically treating Ash and Goh like his kids!]

Prof Sakuragi: ... I'm thinking of taking Chloe out of school and making her go on a Pokémon journey. She will thank me.

Chloe: [I can't believe it, Dad is going to get me out of school! Just now that I've made new friends!]

Chloe runs to her room, her mother noticed her behavior and went to talk to her.

Talia (knocking on the bedroom door): Chloe, are you all right, dear? I can enter? , I brought tea.

Chloe opens the door ...

Talia: honey, is everything okay?

Chloe (Upset): Mom, Dad wants to get me out of school and force me to take a journey.

Talia: your dad didn't tell me anything about it, are you sure it wasn't just a joke.

Chloe: No, mom. He said he would be proud if I became interested in Pokémon. I felt awful, it's like he doesn't love me anymore! (Starts to cry)

Talia: calm baby, calm down, come here and have some tea.

Chloe drinks the tea and tastes different.

Chloe: Mom, what did you put in the tea?

Talia: I didn't add anything, it's jasmine tea, dear. Do you feel more calm?

Chloe: Yes .Thanks , Mom.

Talia: You're welcome, dear, know that I am proud of you, no matter what you do (hug your daughter) and don't worry, I will talk to your father.

Talia leaves the daughter's room and goes to the dining room to talk to her husband.

Talia: Goh, Ash I need to talk to my husband privately.

Goh: why, is something wrong?

Talia: This is a conversation between adults, so please leave

Goh and Ash leave the room leaving the sakuragi couple alone ...  
Talia: Honey, is it true that you are going to get Chloe out of school and force her to take a journey?

Prof.Sakuragi: How did you know? Honey, forcing is a strong word, let's say I'm going to push the right way.

Talia (angry): And you didn't even consider our daughter's feelings! , Have you ever stopped to think how much it is hurting her?

Prof Sakuragi: she may be upset now, but when she gets to know the world and have new experiences she will thank me.

Talia (angry): or she will never speak to you again! Haru, what are you thinking!

Prof. Sakuragi: Talia, Normal kids go on journeys when they turn 10!

Talia (angry): So, isn't Chloe normal for you? I am not normal? , because I never made a Pokémon journey!

Haru Sakuragi did not know how to respond, he had to convince his wife that his daughter needs to go on a journey.

Prof Sakuragi: Talia ...

Talia: You are going to sleep in the Laboratory today. And think if you really love your daughter the way she is!

The next day.....

Yaamon: Chloe, your Rotomphone is beeping.

Chloe (checking Rotomphone): It's a message from Davis, we're going to the digital world today.

Yaamon: and what are we waiting for? (Entering the bag)

In the car...

Prof Sakuragi: Chloe, what do you think about making a Pokémon journey?

Chloe: I'm not interested, and the more you ask, the less interested I am.

Prof Sakuragi: dear, a journey is an enriching experience, you will make new friends, you will know a lot of Pokémon ...

Parking at the school entrance ...  
Chloe (getting out of the car, angry): Dad, have you ever stopped to think that I have friends at school, I don't want to exchange them, not even for all the Pokémon in the world!

Prof Sakuragi (angry): If my daughter were normal, she would go on a journey!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis comforts Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 13

Prof. Sakuragi (angry): If my daughter was normal, she would go on a journey!

Chloe is shocked, so this is how her father sees her

Chloe (shocked): So ... do you think I'm not normal? ( tears in the eyes )

Chloe runs into the school leaving her father unresponsive, during her desperate run she bumps into Davis

Davis: hi Chloe are you ... Chloe are you okay?

Chloe (crying): my father .. he..he ...

Davis (worried): did he hurt you?

Chloe (sad): no! He ... he wants to get me out of school to make a Pokémon journey! That's what normal children do for him!

Davis: Chloe, you don't have to go on a journey to be normal, you need to be yourself! , You have to do what makes you happy, In my case, what makes me happy is to cook

Chloe: but, what if my dad forces me out on a journey?

Davis: So me, Ken and the Digimon are going on a journey with you, that's what true friends do, they support each other.

Chloe (with tears in her eyes): Davis ... (hugs Davis) Thank you!

Davis: You're welcome, Chloe, I'm here whenever you need me

Chloe (wiping away tears): So? What about the digital world? , Will ken also go?

Davis: He still hasn't responded to my messages, I'm really worried.

At this moment, Ken appears ..

Davis (worried): Ken, is everything okay? , you did not reply to my messages

Ken: I'm sorry, Davis, I didn't feel too good last night.

Chloe (concerned): and how are you now?

Ken: I feel better.

Davis: So, we can go to the digital world after school!

Ken: I'm sorry, Davis, but I'm still not ready to go digital.

Chloe: how about you monitor the people in the computer room, we can communicate through digivice.

Ken: Good idea.

The school bell rings ...

Ken: We better go to class

After classes, in the computer room ...

Ken: are you ready?

Davis: I chose a very quiet area, I thought you would come with us Ken.

  
Ken: don't worry guys, i will monitor them from here.

Minomon: Don't worry, everything will be fine.

Davis: Guys, are you ready ?. Digi-portal, Open!

A light surrounds Chloe and Davis and they disappear from the computer room.

In the digital world ...

Chloe: Wow, Davis, you chose a very quiet place

Davis: I thought of a quiet picnic, you know, to calm Ken down

Ken (* through digivice *): * It's okay Davis, Next time, I promise I'll go with you *

Ken: * it looks like you've chosen an area with nearby ruins ... again. *

Veemon: Davis, can we explore the ruins?

Impmon: Please? This place is boring!

Chloe: I don't know if it's a good idea ...

Impmon: come on, Chloe!

Davis: You know, the Digimon are right! , let's go to these new ruins, we can have a great adventure to tell Ken!

Veemon: I mean ...

Davis: Let's go for adventure!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ruin and a pleasant smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for holiday(9/7 is Brazil's independence day)

Growing in the Shadows

Chapter 14

Davis: Let's go to the adventure!

After some time walking, the chosen find ruins of a small village, close to the mountains

Chloe: how cute! Look at the size of these little houses!

Impmon: this is the standard home size for Rookie digimon.

Veemon: These houses are well maintained, we can explore inside them!

Davis: it will hurt your back (the houses are short) but, okay!

In the little house they enter there are several furniture, but what draws the most attention is a picture on the wall.

Chloe: Ken, you would love this painting, there are all kinds of dinosaurs in it.

Impmon: They are Agumon !, Black agumon, Agumon and WhiteAgumon. It is the first time that I see them together in the same environment.

Veemon: * snif * snif * what a good smell (leaving the house to follow the smell)

Davis: Hey Veemon, where are you going?

Veemon: I smell delicious food.

Impmon: You only think about food, Veemon.

Davis: So let's follow the scent!

Chloe: Where are you going?

Impmon: Following Veemon, apparently he's following the stomach.

The children and their digimon, following the scent, leave the ruins and go to a cave in the mountain.

Veemon: This is where it comes from

Davis: Yes * Snif * looks like mushrooms!

Ken (through digivice): * Is everything okay? According to the map, you are close to a mountain. *

  
Chloe: Davis and Veemon smelled food

Ken: * keep an eye on them, they are already in trouble over food. *

Davis: Don't talk like that, Ken, otherwise, I won't bring you some!

Veemon: Stop lying, Davis, you're going to bring him food anyway.

The children enter the cave and at the end of it, they observe a small village with round pink creatures with long thin ears and red eyes cooking in a large cauldron.

??? : Mushroom Festival, for friend Pagumon !, Mushroom Festival, for friend Pagumon!

Davis: hi, Koromon, what are you cooking?

The Koromon were frightened by the children and hid in their homes

Chloe: Alright, we don't want to hurt you!

Davis: we are hungry, you could share some food with us.

??? : Koromon don't want to share food ?, that's very rude

Behind the children is a small, round, white creature with blue eyes and small "wings".

Davis: Is it a Pagumon?

Impmon: yes, only they are usually gray and have eyes. This is white with blue eyes.

Pagumon: It's also very rude to be looking at me like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing a little about Pagumon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not to post lately, Personal problems

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 15

??? : It is also very rude to look at others like that.

Koromon 1: Pagumon!

Koromon 2: You are here!

Pagumon: did you doubt me? Of course I'm here (sniff, sniff), what is that good smell?

Koromon: SURPRISE!

Pagumon looks at the cauldron with the mushroom soup.

Pagumon (feigning surprise): A cauldron!

Davis: ahn..com excuse me, can we have some of that soup?

Veemon: And the recipe, please ???

Chloe: Did you two notice that we are breaking into a private party ?!

Pagumon: humans! I thought they were just a legend.

Chloe: my name is Chloe and these are my friends: Davis, Impmon and Veemon

Impmon: What's up?

Veemon: Nice to meet you, what about the food?

Impmon (slapping his forehead): And education ended up going out into the cave.

Davis: please, we would like some soup.

Pagumon: Of course, it's not every day that humans appear in our cave. Koromon, a soup plate for each one.

Davis (tasting the soup): A touch of herbs and this soup will be perfect.

Chloe: Davis! , Be polite!

Pagumon: Okay, he remembers Koromons when I found them.

Davis: What do you mean?

Pagumon: About a year ago, I was being chased by Tankmons when I decided to hide in that same cave.

Chloe: And why were they chasing you?

Pagumon: For being born different, for wanting to do things differently from other Pagumon.

  
Pagumon: continuing, when I hid in the cave I found these Koromon, dirty, hungry, they barely knew how to speak!

Pagumon: I decided that I should take care of them, I dedicated myself to caring, teaching and protecting them.

Impmon: Do these koromons have anything to do with the ruins nearby ?.

Pagumon: I don't know.

Ken (By Digivice): * guys, I'm detecting 4 adult level Digimon approaching, be careful!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to post the next Chapter before Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cave is attacked and a tankmon is in doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is not very focused on Chloe

Growing in the Shadows

Chapter 16  
Ken (by digivice) * Guys I'm detecting 4 adult level Digimon approaching, be careful!

  
Minutes before ...

  
Next to the ruins were 4 creatures similar to war tanks, with brown eyes and brown hair, but one of them was different, he had a scar on his right eye in the shape of a cross, he was known as a cross

Tankmon 1: According to our client, that pagumon in the caves nearby.

Tankmon 2: I can't wait to destroy that weak digimon

Tankmon 3: and weird too.

Cross remained quiet.

Tankmon 2: Cross why are you quiet ???

Cross: ....

Tankmon 3: maybe because he didn’t destroy a lot in the beginning city on the cloud continent, hahahaha

Tankmon 2: What if he regretted destroying the digieggs?, Hahaha, that would be hilarious !!

Cross: ....

Tankmon 1: Quiet !! , There is no Tankmon that doesn't like destruction, Tankmon doesn't regret anything !!

Cross: ....

Arriving in front of the cave

Tankmon 1: It's here. Prepare your Cannons, we will make our Client satisfied !!

Tankmon 1 and 2: And cause Destruction !!!

Tankmon 1: Ready? . Hyper Cannon!

Missiles fired into the cave causing tremors

Inside the cave ...  
  


Ken (by digivice): * I am detecting 4 adult level Digimon approaching, be careful! *

BOOOM !!!

A tremor starts to collapse, everyone runs out of the cave and when they get there they encounter the 4 Tankmon.

Tankmon 2: Look, there are humans and other Digimon with pagumon what do we do ??

Davis: Who are you ???, why did you shoot ???

Tankmon 1: We are Tankmon, our Client wanted to get rid of this aberration that is at his side.

Veemon: Pagumon, She is not a freak she is our friend !!

Tankmon 1: Friendly or not, our customer wants it destroyed. Tankmon !!!, Destroy target and everyone in our way !!

Tankmon 2 and 3: Hyper Cannon!

Missiles are fired at humans and digimon

Impmon: Chloe, I need to digivolve, fast !!

Chloe: I don't know how, I'm scared!

Impmon: Remember how it felt at the temple, please, Chloe, quick!

Chloe tried to remember the day before at the temple, how she felt, she wanted to protect Impmon, more than that, she wanted to protect her friends, she wanted to protect the kind pagumon who offered her soup, she wanted to be the protective shadow.

Chloe: Impmon, Digivolve !!

Impmon digivolve to ... Wizardmon !!

Impmon is surrounded by a shadow and becomes Wizardmon.

Wizardmon: Time to end the Game !! Electro Squall !!

A black cloud forms, its rays destroy the Tankmon missiles.

Tankmon 2 and 3: WHAT ???

Wiazard: Davis, Veemon! Take koromon and pagumon to a safe place, quick!

Davis takes pagumon on his lap and with Veemon and the koromon runs to a safe place, but is stopped by a Tankmon.

Tankmon 1: Perfect, Cross, Now, finish them off!

Cross looks at Davis and the digimon, sees his frightened eyes, however, the looks of the human and Veemon were different, they were of Determination.

Davis: stay behind me! You can try to shoot us, tankmon, but, let's stand up and fight !!

Veemon: we don't care what your client wants, we won't deliver the pagumon !!

Cross: ..... do you fight for it, ... or willingly?

Davis: I fight to defend everyone who needs protection, no matter how different they are !!

Veemon: It doesn't matter !! , let's stand up and fight !!

Cross: ... what if they were bad and ... did they regret it?

Davis (looks at Cross): if they really regretted it, we gave them a second chance and forgave them.

Tankmon 1: Cross !! . Stop talking and destroy them !!

Cross looks at Davis, so small, so weak and decides to stand and fight for what he believes.

Cross: (I don't want to destroy anymore, I want to defend the weak, I want to be ... like that human)

Tankmon 1: Cross !! Shoot !!  
Cross: ..... No !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, only at the end of January.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis' determination and courage prove to be very powerful

Growing in the Shadows

Chapter 17

Cross: ...... No !!

Tankmon 1: What did you say?

Cross: No !! ... I'm not going to shoot innocent people !!

Tankmon 1: How dare you disobey me, Tankmon (2 and 3), Shoot them all !!

At that time the other Tankmon were busy fighting Wizardmon.

Wizardmon: The fight between you is with me !! Thunder Ball !!

The attack hits only one of the Tankmon leaving the second free to attack.

Tankmon 2: You think you're so strong, Wizardmon, see what happens when you fight Tankmon!

Tankmon 2 sneaks up behind Wizardmon and fires.

Tankmon 2: Metal Shot !!!  


The shot hits Wizardmon in the back, knocking him down.

Chloe (scared): Wizardmon !!

Chloe runs towards Wizardmon, but is intercepted and almost injured by Tankmon.  


Tankmon 3: Metal Shot !!

Wizardmon looks scared, he could lose his partner forever, slowly gets up and uses the most powerful attack he can think of.

Wizardmon: No ... I ... I won't let you hurt Chloe ... (gets up slowly)  
..Electro Squal !!

A giant cloud forms, creating electric rays that hit the 2 Tankmon, temporarily paralyzing them.

Tankmon 1: What ??? My mercenaries !! .Cross !! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and destroy those humans and their digimon friends !!

Cross: No !!

Tankmon: If you're going to behave like that, I have no choice.

Tankmon 1 aims your cannon at Davis and Veemon and launches one of his most powerful strikes

Tankmon 1: Submachine Gun !!

Veemon and Cross jump in front of Davis and Pagumon taking all the damage from the attack.

Davis (scared): Veemon !!, Cross !!

Davis runs to Veemon

Davis: Veemon, are you okay?

Veemon (Injured): I..I'll be fine Davis.

Davis (worried): What about you, Cross?  
Cross: ..I'll be fine, don't worry.

Davis is furious, how dare he shoot his friends like that ?? Davis walks towards Tankmon

Davis: how did you dare to shoot my friends ?? , Shoot your mate

Tankmon 1: how cute, the human dares to challenge me, I think a simple shot will take away your determination.

Tankmon 1: Hyper Cannon !!

Cross (getting up slowly): Davis, run !!

Veemon (Injured): Davis !!

The shot narrowly misses, but Davis, with bruises, stands up and continues to stare at Tankmon.  


At this moment, a golden glow surrounds Davis.

Davis: I will not run away, Tankmon, I will stay here and defander, my friends !!

Tankmon: Really ?? Let's see if you stand up after a second shot !! Hyper Cannon !!

Chloe (who is supporting Wizardmon on her shoulders): Davis !! Run!!

Wizardmon: Davis !, stop playing hero and run !!

In a matter of seconds a glow surrounds Davis and protects him from the shot, that same glow heals Veemon and himself.

Tankmon 1: What !!

Davis: I will not let you hurt my friends !! (Looking at the digivice) Veemon, are you ready ??

Veemon: I'm always ready, Davis !!

Veemon is enveloped in a golden glow

Veemon digivolve for ... Veedramon !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in early February


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken panics and the fight of the chosen and Cross against the Tankmon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the longest chapter I've ever written

Growing in the Shadows  
Chapter 18

Veemon digivolve to .... Veedramon!

Meanwhile in the computer room ...

The computer screen suddenly went blank showing only a purple key-like symbol [Digimon fans know which one it is].

Ken (desperate): No, NO!  
What's going on ??, Davis, Chloe !!, answer me !!

Ken starts to panic everything around him starts to get dark.  
Minomon doesn't know what to do, so he tries to convince Ken to calm down

Minomon: Ken-Chan is fine, there must be some interference on the network.

But, Ken can't calm down, when he starts to smell the sea, his digivice shines and a transparent person appears in front of him.

??? : Ken-Chan ..

Ken (surprised): That voice..Osamu ???

Osamu: yes, it's me.

Ken (starts to cry): O-Osamu ... I'm sorry, .. it was my fault, that you died, it was..it was my fault .., I hurt many Digimon and it is my fault that Davis and the others must be in danger now, ..I am a monster !!!  
Osamu: It was not your fault, in part, it was my fault, but it was past and now we have to focus on the present.

Ken: I ... I don't know if I can ..

Osamu: YOU CAN DO IT !! .I trust you Ken-Chan. Remember, you have old friends, new friends, a family and your soul mate who love you so much.

Everything around Ken begins to reappear, He looks at the computer and realizes that another Digivice is interfering.

Minomon: Ken-Chan ... are you okay ?.

Ken points his Digivice (which is still shining) and says those words  
Ken: Bonitatem!!

The black screen disappears and communications return to normal, without anyone noticing Ken's Digivice to slowly shine.

Osamu (disappearing): Very well, little brother, I am proud of you.

As soon as everything is back to normal, Ken and Minomon watch something on the screen ...

Minomon: The Veemon Digivolve..

Ken: For Veedramon.

Back to Digital World ...

Veemon had turned into a large blue biped dragon with 2 horns behind his head and a third horn on his white snout, has a white belly with a big blue "V".

Davis (surprised): Veemon? , but ..what did you digivolve?

Veedramon: I am Veedramon now and I will defeat these mercenaries !!!

Cross: So, count on me to help.

Tankmon 1: Do you think, just because you grew up, that you have a chance to defeat?

Davis: We will defeat you and your goons, Veedramon !!

Veedramon: V-Nova Blast !!

Cross: Hyper Cannon !!

A ray of blue heat comes out of Vedramon's mouth and, along with Cross's attack, hits Tankmon straight.

Tankmon: ..How dare you, Tankmon (2 and 3) end this Veedramon and the Traitor !!

Before Tankmon did anything, they were paralyzed by intense electrical rays

Wizardmon: I may be hurt, but that doesn't mean I'm out of the game.

Davis: Cross, help Chloe and Wizardmon. Veedramon and I take care of this Tankmon.

Cross: are you sure ??  
Davis (Determined): Yes.

Cross: ... Alright, I trust you.

Cross accelerates towards Tankmon (2 and 3) and starts shooting

Cross: Submachine Gun !!

The shots hit the Tankmon, then Wizardmon uses Meteor Squall, leaving the enemies well injured.

Tankmon 2: We are not going to give up ..

Tankmon 3: The only way to defeat us is to kill us

Chloe (But I don't want to kill, what do I do ??)

Wizardmon: Chloe, what's up ??

Chloe: I don't want to kill them, is there any other way ??

Cross: I'm sorry, human ... there's no other way.

Chloe: but ..

Wizardmon: Sorry, Chloe, but there is no other way.

Wizardmon and Cross launch their final moves.

Wizardmon: Meteor Squall !!  
Cross: Hyper Cannon !!

The attacks hit their targets and the Tankmon (2 and 3) disappear in data.

Chloe falls to her knees on the floor and starts to cry.

Meanwhile, in Veedramon's fight ..

Veedramon attacks with several Magna Punch but, Tankmon manages to defend and counter with Metal Shot, Veedramon is hit but suffers only a few bruises, so Tankmon decides to play dirty, He shoots with Metal Shot towards Davis.

Veedramon: Davis! , Careful!!

Veedramon saves Davis and places him on his shoulder.

Davis: We need to take it down

Verdramon: I know, I hope it works.

Veedramon attacks with Cutting Shot, dropping Tankmon, then uses his Final Blow

Veedramon: V-Breath Arrow Max !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bonitatem" means Kindness in Latin.  
> In Brazil Sam was called Osamu (as in the original)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's very short but, it's the first time I write a fanfic.  
> Thanks to Camilla, a Discord friend for inspiration


End file.
